


Our First Christmas

by miracu_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracu_ace/pseuds/miracu_ace
Summary: After shopping for the perfect gift, Juleka meets up with Rose to exchange gifts and spend time together. Written for Thecrazydragonlady15 for our little secret santa exchange in the MBB discord.





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrazydragonlady15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/gifts).



Juleka paused mid-step to watch as the falling snowflakes swirled around the city lights. She always found the sight to be rather breathtaking. A smile crossed her lips when a single snowflake landed on the top of her lips; Rose liked to say they were a kiss from an angel.

Thinking of Rose, Juleka was brought back to the job at hand. Her eyes swept over the surrounding shops and tried once more to think of the perfect gift to get Rose. Perfume was the first thing to come to mind and she sighed. She’d thought of it already, but that was something that reminded her of Rose. It wouldn’t make for a proper gift, though. The same thing went for getting Rose an actual rose. Of course, she would love it, but Juleka wanted to save that for a special occasion. Something more romantic that Christmas.

She continued past a jewelry shop, eyeing the window as she went by. A row of dazzling necklaces and bracelets filled her view. Something sparkly would work, but she wanted it to be a little more personal. More one of a kind.

Another sigh escaped Juleka’s lips and a puff of cold air appeared in front of her. Tugging her sleeves down over her hands, Juleka turned around and decided to head back. Rose would be expecting her soon.

As she made her way back, a store across the street caught her eye. Her eyes lit up and she ran to the window. With her fingers pressed against the glass, she felt the tension give way to a growing wave of excitement. This was the perfect thing.

\--------

Juleka had barely knocked on the door before it swung open. Rose stood before her, an excited grin on her face. Rose’s eyes lit up and Juleka noticed the elf hat she was wearing with pointed ears stitched into the sides.

“Oh, you got here just in time! I made just put the milk on the stove to make hot chocolate.” Rose explained, motioning for Juleka to enter.

While Juleka was shedding her coat, Rose did a little twirl in the hallway. Juleka’s lips curled into a ghost of a smile at seeing the twirl.

“Where would you like me to put this?” Juleka asked her voice quiet.

Rose turned back to face Juleka and her eyes lit up once more when she saw the wrapped box in Juleka’s hands.

“You can put that under the tree. We’ll open them in a little bit.” Rose explained, pointing to the tree in the corner of the living room.

Juleka made her way over, following a string of lights along the shelved walls, and carefully placed her gift next to the only other gift under the tree. She noticed her darkly wrapped present was about the same size as Rose’s brightly wrapped gift. She felt a bubble of worry fill stomach, afraid of what Rose would think of it.

To distract herself, Juleka glanced over the tree, standing up as she did so. Lights and tinsel were wrapped carefully so that they laid evenly spaced among each branch. Upon closer inspection, Juleka realized the tinsel was actually a soft pink color. The ornaments, while many looked Christmas-y in nature, were often in shades of pink with a few red and green. All except for one perfectly white ornament that was in the shape of a snowflake.

The middle of the snowflake was blank and held a little window where a picture might sit. Underneath of the window, words were etched into that said “Our first Christmas together”.

“Aw, you weren’t supposed to see that yet.” Rose called from the kitchen, a pout resting on her lips. “I was planning on taking a photo of us to put there.”

Juleka felt the warmth rising to her cheeks as her left hand ghost over the mirror on her wrist. An action that didn’t go unnoticed by Rose. In a matter of moments, Rose was beside her. Rose placed her hands over Juleka’s and looked straight into her eyes.

“It’s going to be fine.” Rose smiled, “Marinette already broke that silly curse during the class photo. Here, why don’t I get the hot chocolate and you can bring the presents over to the couch and we can open them before I pop in a Christmas movie.”

Juleka gave her a simple nod in return. While Rose slipped back into the kitchen, Juleka crouched down by the tree and gingerly carried both presents to the coffee table by Rose’s couch. She adjusted their position on the table and sat down on the couch.

Follow close behind, Rose juggled the two mugs of hot chocolate on a tray and slid in next to Juleka. After sliding the tray onto the coffee table, each of them picked up their respective gifts and turned to the other.

“We can switch and open them at the same time.” Juleka offered while she continued to stare at her gift for Rose.

“That sounds like fun.” Rose smiled, fidgeting in her seat.

Juleka took a deep breath as one gift left her hands to be replaced by another. She watched Rose from the corner of her eye as they ripped the wrapping paper off together.

“Oh!” The sound escaped Rose’s lips when the lid came off her present.

Juleka found herself making a similar expression of surprise. Looking inside, Juleka felt a sense of confusion. There at the bottom of the box sat a little purple and pink patchwork teddy bear.

At first, Juleka thought she had grabbed the wrong gift by accident. Turning to Rose, she found that the feeling was mutual as they both pulled out matching bears.

“Looks like we both had the same idea.” Rose beamed, hugging the bear close to her chest.

Juleka nodded her head, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks. Slowly, Juleka lifted the bear into her lap and smelled the bear. With a pleased smile, Juleka noticed the subtle perfume that Rose liked to wear.

“Here, lean in close.” Rose said, shifting closer to Juleka.

Juleka wrapped her right arm around Rose and used her free arm to hold her new bear. She looked up just as Rose lifted her phone in the air, posed to take a selfie.

“Make sure you’re bear gets in the shot.” Rose laughed, moving her own bear closer as she adjusted the phone.

Juleka took the chance to sneak a kiss against Rose’s cheek just as the phone flashed.

“I think this is the best one yet!” Rose giggled.


End file.
